Christmas Eve at Dalton
by TotallyAwesomeGlee
Summary: Christmas Eve at Dalton. Kurt is about to be snowed in for the night by a blizzard, Blaine comes to his rescue and they end up stuck together, alone.   Hilariousness and Fluffyness ensues. AVPM references FTW. EXTREME FLUFF! Kurt/Blaine. rated M for later
1. Look out the window at that storm

It was Christmas Eve at Dalton Academy, every inch of the dorm rooms had been immaculately decorated with glass ornaments, small potted Poinsettia plants in every corner, red and green banners hung low along the large corridors, fires crackled away in almost every room, and the whole place smelt pleasantly of cinnamon, and sugar cookies. Icicles hung from windowsills as if Jack Frost himself had decided to embellish the school, Kurt found the cosy rooms illuminated by candlelight amazingly romantic, like something out of a picturesque 40's Christmas card. At least the atmosphere inside Dalton Academy's walls was a lot calmer that the tremendous storm that was brutally brewing outside.

The Warblers had organised their annual carols by candlelight spectacular for the Christmas Day, and they decided on a last minute practice to go over harmonies. Burt had dropped off Kurt around lunchtime that day, so he could go to the library and check some references for a holiday assignment a teacher had bestowed upon them.

Halfway between chapters 9 and 10 of his chosen book, alone in his dorm room, and maybe the school, everyone had gone home over the Christmas break. His pocket buzzed, Kurt snapped out of his studying trance and took out his phone. He had received a message from Blaine "**Hey Kurt, practice cancelled, but you were going to study before right? So if your already there, I'm on my way there to get some supplies out of my room for the Christmas break. :)x**"

Kurt hastily hit reply and typed, "**that sucks, but yes I'm here, studying. SAVE ME :(!**". He hit the send button.

Kurt flipped his phone in his hand whilst staring intently at the sending message bar, waiting to confirm his message was sent. Kurt was bummed about practice being cancelled, but in all honesty they didn't need it, Kurt just wanted more time with Blaine. Kurt's phone vibrated in his hand, he loved that Blaine replied to his messages so quickly. Once while Blaine was with him he had explained that if he's doing something, he will wait to text people back, but Kurt always seemed to get instantaneous and eager responses.

His phone read, "**I'm coming to your rescue! Be there in ten, need to make a quick stop! TRA LA LAAA!**".

Kurt smiled and put his phone on the table beside him, next to a box wrapped neatly in silver paper with a silver satin bow on top, Kurt hoped Blaine would like his present, it took him ages to decide what to get, but he was optimistic.

Kurt tried to bring his focus back to his study, but his mind kept wandering, mainly to Blaine, and his reaction to Kurt's gift, and if Kurt would receive one in return, and mistletoe, and Blaine's lips….

An abrupt and forceful wind rattling the icicles on the windowsills brought Kurt back to reality.

"Ugh" He mentally kicked himself for letting his mind go there again, Blaine is just a friend.

Just a friend.

A beautiful friend, who listens, who understands, who laughs, who holds Kurt tight when he needs someone to cry on. No, they're just friends.

Again the wind outside shook the empty school, He peered through his dorm window to the blackening sky outside, snow was falling heavily in the Dalton grounds, covering everything in a romantic, fluffy duvet of white.

Kurt picked up his phone, texting Mercedes he said

"**Are you guys getting all this snow in Lima? How romantic! :) xx**"

"**Yeah sure if you like massive blizzards that make all the roads icy and dangerous.. Stay warm! :(**"

Kurt peered out the window again, doubtful of his friends over reaction, Mercedes had never really appreciated the beauty of snow. All seemed calm to him, although he didn't like the look of those clouds.

Kurt left the window and sat back down at his desk. Studying.. right.

Kurt loved it here at Dalton, he really did. But the classes were a lot more challenging than he was used to, and the teachers were a little heavy handed with the homework. Despite this, with extra tutoring from Blaine, Kurt has managed to stay on top of his workload so far.

He also liked the dedication and trust the teachers had in their students, for example today, the teachers had notified the students that all the facilities would still be open, even though most had gone home for holidays with family, and the boys who boarded were all given a complimentary Christmas holiday in the Canadian snowfields (A trip, which Kurt believed, was only there to show off the schools wealth). The teachers trusted the students enough to let them roam the beautiful campus unsupervised for the most part of a day.

He flipped through his reference book and picked up where he left off.

Five minuted later, completely immersed in his studies, Kurt door was blasted open.

"TRA LA LAAAAA!"

Kurt jumped as Blaine burst into his room.

Blaine stood there, brandishing a foam sword, and, 'Oh my gosh', wearing his bright read boxer briefs on the outside of his matching deep red skinny jeans.

Kurt recovered and began to laugh, the sight of Blaine standing there like that, and his cute childlike smug expression mixed with his superhero pose, was absolutely hilarious.

"What in the world?"

Blaine smiled at himself, pleased with Kurt's reaction, and closed the door behind him. He tossed something large onto Kurt's bed, but Kurt didn't notice.

Other than the underwear Blaine looked a-mazing, if not a little cold, tight jeans hugging his perfectly toned legs and amazing ass (again Kurt mentally kicked himself in his mental shins), dark green dress shirt, covered by a Christmas themed cardigan, smoky green and red with a white trimmings, with snowflake embellishments on the pocket. Around his neck was Blaine's favourite item of clothing, his Gryffindor scarf that Kurt smiled at. His hair wasn't sleeked back as usual, Blaine had let it go, hanging wildly around his head, his snow covered curls would make a Pantiene model cry. This look was incredibly sexy, and Blaine worked it well.

"I heard there was a young maiden in distress" Blaine said with a fake gallant voice, "How can I be of assistance your beautifulness?"

He winked at Kurt, who blushed a slight shade of pink.

"Thank goodness you got here so quickly, I think my brain may explode if I force another drabble of information into it." Kurt said, closing his reference book with a sense of finality and pushing it away from him.

"No problem, anything to help a citizen in need" Blaine piped, keeping in character. He leapt over Kurt's bed, bouncing off and landing rock star-guitar-slide position in front of Kurt's chair.

Blaine burst out laughing, his eyes crinkling and shoulders shaking, Kurt joined in as he helped Blaine up off the floor. Kurt stood up from his chair and made his way over to his bed, where the forgotten bag of Blaine's lay.

Blaine snatched up the bag and proudly displayed it to Kurt. It held all of Kurt and Blaine's favourite sweets and candies and a few DVD cases. Kurt looked enquiringly at Blaine, but before he ask for an explanation his mobile rang.

Kurt looked at the ID, his phone displayed a picture of Kurt's dad, holding a 8 year old Kurt above his head in an aeroplane position. Why was Kurt's Dad calling him?

Kurt answered the phone and turned away from Blaine, who was looking at the back of Kurt's head sheepishly. He felt a little guilty, what if Kurt saw straight through his ruse, and realised exactly what Blaine had done.


	2. Lie of Omission

I am **super tired**, It's like 12.. :( (so this will probably be shit)

but I couldn't sleep with this on my mind.

Not sure if I like it or not. Reviews would help clear my mind, and make baby Jesus smile. :)

Yeah, I'm not sure I do a very good Blaine, and sorry the fluffyness is not here yet. I just wanted to get Blaine's big iffy-lie-of-omission out of the way.

Oh and I say MUM instead of MOM cause I'm aussie. DEALWITHIT:P!

Criticism helps me grow. like jack and the beanstalk.

ohohooooohhh AVPM references in next chapter. :) THEY ARE AMAZING!

I would LOVE to wake up to some reviews. :)

Thanks heaps, TotallyAwesomeGlee out!

* * *

Blaine was standing in the middle of a small grocery store, festive Christmas classics rustling from the speakers in the background. He had an assortment of candies and sweets in his arms, attempting to choose his favourites; he relented and decided to buy them all. He left the store into the ever-darkening sky, strange for this early. He was struggling to put his card back in his wallet whilst carrying his multitude of candy, by the time he got in his jeep his hair was covered in loose melting snowflakes. He flicked the ignition and turned the heaters on full blast. 'Wow that storm sure came on quick' he thought to him self as he picked up his phone from the side passenger seat.

3 messages, 4 missed calls. He checked the messages first. Two were from Wes, and all said the same thing "Practice cancelled, tell Kurt? Cheers mate, Merry Christmas." 'That's strange' Blaine thought to himself, the Warblers Carols by Candlelight is tomorrow, and they had to work on their entrance and exits. He switched his attention to the missed calls, all of which were from his mother.

He dialled her number and she picked up instantly.

"Honey! Oh I was so worried, come home right now! There is a blizzard heading our way, it's all over the news. You'll only just make it!"

At sound of his mother's panicked voice Blaine snapped to attention. Blizzard. My way. Home. Right, no wonder they cancelled practice. But then a terrible thought dawned on him.

"Oh no, Mum, Kurt doesn't know! He's at school, by himself, because of the Canada trip and the holidays. He doesn't know" Blaine's voice was higher than usual due to panic.

His mother seemed concerned, "Oh dear, well honey, how far are you from school? You could get him and try to make it back?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"About ten minutes" Blaine said, putting the car into gear.

"That's not enough time, Blaine sweetie, you should go to school, see if Kurt is okay. You can stay in the dorms tonight. It's too treacherous outside on the roads, the storms about to hit us." She trailed off, concern for the two boys clear in her voice. Blaine could tell his mothers brow would be crinkled in worry, and she would be bitting her lip, a trait Blaine inherited.

"Okay mum, Ill call you from school. Love you" Blaine said into the phone, an idea forming in his head.

"Okay. Stay safe honey, and wait the storm out with Kurt, they say it's going to stay over night" There was a beep as she hung up the phone.

Blaine turned out onto the road, that idea forming into a plan. He texted Kurt, to see if he was at school, although he knew he was going to be. He told him that warbler practise was cancelled. He said that he was still coming to Dalton anyway to pick up some sheet music for the holiday break. Blaine didn't mention the blizzard.

The thoughts Blaine was having about being snowed in at school, over night, alone with Kurt a boy whom Blaine had absolutely and utterly no romantic feelings, intentions or urges towards… much, was definitely over stepping their strict friends only boundaries. 'Stuff it!' thought Blaine; it was time for a Christmas miracle.

He couldn't believe he had lied to Kurt; well it was more of an omission of the truth, but same difference. Anyway if he told Kurt that there was a blizzard heading his way Kurt would call his dad, and get him to come pick him up, or call the emergency service, or something silly that would make spending the night alone with Kurt still a complete fantasy for Blaine, and he would NOT let that happen.

So when Kurt replied, saying what Blaine knew he would, that he was still at school, and studying Blaine smiled ear to ear. Finally, this was actually happening. Kurt also asked Blaine to come and save him, to which he playfully replied he would. Blaine liked this storm, and he liked his plan.

He sped into the undercover teachers parking lot of Dalton academy, and decided to use the 'save me' line for all it was worth. He got into the backseat of his car and fixed up his outfit so his underwear was on the outside of his skin tight, red, festive jeans. He picked up the bag of candies, as he did he noticed Wes' fake sword which he and David use to fight each other lying on the ground in the backseat, he decided he may as well go all out with the super hero theme. He walked across the cold grounds towards the wing that held Kurt's dorm room; the blackened sky dropped a multitude of snow in Blaine's hair. He pulled his scarf tighter over his face as he tried to shake off the snow as he entered the warm building. He walked up the marble staircase and down the decorated corridor towards Kurt's room, he didn't feel self conscious about going all 'superhero', after all He and Kurt were the only two in the school.

As Blaine reached Kurt's door he held the foam sword aloft in front of his head, stood there for a second composing himself. Then he slowly and quietly he turned the brass handle and smiled as he prepared to kick the door down.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Did I say it right? Was it confusing.. should I give you back the 5 minutes of your life it took to read this?

sorry no refunds :(


	3. Mattresses on Stairs

**YO! I wanted to post this before Christmas here in Australia. Which is tomorrow. **

(I changed the rating down to M, cause I dont think this story is going in the smutty direction. However I may change it back, if it does. sorry. :()

Oh and Ill give you a tease from the next chapter, which involves the Kitchen.

* * *

"I'll eat whip cream off_ anything_" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

**So everyone enjoy! :) **

**Reviews make Blaine even more dapper, and they help Draco get love from his daddy. **

* * *

Burt's voice was anxious as he spewed question after question over a crackling phone line towards Kurt. "Where are you? Have you looked outside? Are you still at school? Are there teachers there? How far away are you?"-"Dad speak slower"- "will you make it if you drive now? Actually don't drive, too dangerous."

Kurt raised his voice, "DAD! What's going on? What are you so worked up about?"

Burt went silent, apparently stunned by what Kurt had said.

"The storm Kurt? Have you looked out the window? There is a huge blizzard in Lima and its heading towards your school. I'm sorry I just reached you, the lines were down for a while."

It was Kurt's turn to be stunned, he turned around abruptly and surprised himself when he brushed up against Blaine, who had apparently moved closer to Kurt while he had his back to him talking on the phone. Kurt peered into Blaine's eyes, his cheeks flushing a little at the closeness of their faces. Blaine stared at Kurt a strange mix of anxiousness and guilt in his expression as he bit his bottom lip in concentration.

Blaine peered into Kurt's stunned mullet expression, nervously bitting his bottom lip. He had strained to hear Kurt father on the other end of the line, and had overheard the blizzard being mentioned. 'Oh crap!' he thought, this was it, and he was screwed.

Kurt walked quickly past Blaine and picked up his television remote, flicking on the TV set it was apparent immediately what his dad had been talking about. Flashing across the screen was a warning that was being broadcasted over all stations; the words EXTREME WEATHER WARNING were covering a satellite image of Lima and the surrounding areas, showing the progression of a storm front, moving towards where Kurt knew Dalton Academy was. Blaine moved behind Kurt and put his hand on Kurt's slight shoulder.

Kurt talked into the receiver, his voice hushed, "Dad, what do I do?"

"You'll never make it back here in time, its WAY too dangerous. Stay inside, are you okay to sleep at Dalton alone?"

"I'm not alone dad, Blaine is here."

Silence.

"Blaine Anderson, Dad you remember, don't you?"

"Oh, the Buckeyes fan, right, good kid. Yeah well, will you two be okay?"

Kurt turned again to face Blaine, who dropped his hand, looking inquiringly at Kurt.

Kurt spoke to Blaine, "There's a storm front heading towards us, it's really bad. Dad says we should stay here tonight, are you okay with that?" he looked seriously into Blaine's deep hazel gaze, and lost his train of thought a little.

Blaine would be okay with anything those gorgeous eyes asked for, let alone something that Blaine himself wanted so much. Blaine feigned surprise, raising his eyebrows and looking at the TV again.

"I guess, how far away is the storm?"

Kurt looked out the window, it was already snowing pretty badly, and he had never seen a front come on this quick.

Kurt's dad answered the question over the phone. "It should be there in about five minutes Carole says."

Kurt repeated this to Blaine.

"Oh well, I was going to say I'll drive us to mine, but we won't make it in time"

Kurt sighed. 'Oh what a pretty sigh' Blaine thought unconsciously.

"Okay, Ill call my mum and let her know what we're doing. Imagine this would happen on Christmas Eve!" Blaine said with fake frustration, really he could not have asked for something better.

Blaine turned around reached for his phone, masking a smile as he did so. He opened the contacts and scrolled to his home number, he heard Kurt wishing his dad a merry Christmas, and promising to call first thing in the morning.

Blaine lifted his iPhone to his ear as he pressed the call button. His mother picked up immediately, and Blaine chose his words carefully, so not to attract any suspicion from Kurt.

"Hey Mum, I just got to school, I'm with Kurt. Yeah, I know were not going to get back in time." Kurt had moved so he was facing Blaine.

"Okay honey, well just sleep there like you arranged"- Kurt raised his eyebrow-"You two stay warm, and don't go outside! You'll freeze!"

Blaine face reddened as he made his way to Kurt's bed, falling down onto it length ways.

"Sure Mum, we promise to stay warm, Merry Christmas to you and Dad. Ill call in the morning, Love you lots!"

His mother bade him goodbye and Blaine hung up the phone.

* * *

"Well" he said to Kurt, "I guess that means we're spending Christmas Eve together, lucky me" Blaine risked a wink at Kurt.

Kurt's heart fluttered. Blaine had no idea the effect he had on Kurt, and now he was alone at school with the boy who he was trying hard not to love, and failing miserably. The fact was, Kurt knew that Blaine saw him as only a friend, and Kurt was supposed to see Blaine as the same. But he didn't. So here he was stuck with slightly (pfft they were hardly slight) non-platonic feelings towards the older boy.

Kurt let his eyes wander over Blaine's appearance again, he really could pull off any look, even the whole exposed underwear look.

"Yes lucky you" Kurt laughed, "but I would prefer to survive this blizzard with someone who chose to wear their underwear in the right places."

Blaine chuckled a little at Kurt's teasing, looking down at his red underwear.

"But I've always wanted to be a superhero" Blaine pouted, making his puppy dog eyes at Kurt. 'Oh my Gaga!' Kurt thought, as he was rendered incompetent for a few seconds after looking in Blaine's deep Hazel eyes (a common occurrence for Kurt).

Blaine saw something in Kurt's expression, the hints of a smile perhaps? He then saw the younger boy's eyes make their way fleetingly towards his bright red Christmas boxer briefs.

Kurt came and sat on the side of his bed, Blaine noticed that he just happened to sit himself in front of Blaine's crotch. Which meant that they made the slightest bit of contact as Kurt leant forward to pick up something.

Kurt peered into the discarded bag he had almost forgot about, revealing that it was filled with Blaine and Kurt's favourite treats, Redvines, Hershey's bars, Jelly belly beans, and much, much more.

"What's all this about?" Kurt asked, emptying the bag onto the bed next to him.

Blaine ran his hand through his hair, "Redvines are a necessity for rescuing lost souls from the depth and despair of studying."

"Redvines, what the hell cant they do." Kurt said with a smirk, as he lay down, head resting on Blaine's hard chest. He noted that Blaine didn't move away from the contact, and Kurt felt that he was taking advantage of their close friendship, however he couldn't bring himself to remove his head.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's sarcastic tone, and as he did Kurt's head moved with his chest. "Exactly" Blaine confirmed, "What the hell can't they do!"

Blaine then added "So, umm. What are we going to do to wait out this storm? I mean its only.." -Blaine glanced at his watch- "…two in the afternoon, and it's so dark out that it looks like its midnight"

"I don't know" Kurt replied. "We could watch a movie?"

Blaine thought for a second. Then suddenly, **BRILIANCE!**

"We're _alone_ right…? I mean there isn't any one else in the school, the Janitor opened the school for the warblers this morning and then left. Right?."

Kurt's cheeks reddened (which again required himself to mentally kick himself) as he wondered where Blaine was going with this.

"Uhh... Yeah I guess that means we are alone" he said softly.

Blaine sat up suddenly and Kurt did too, after his heart had recovered from his head from falling into Blaine's lap.

Blaine's heart jumped as he turned to Kurt excitedly.

"WE CAN HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY!" Blaine's eyes lit up at the idea and he feverously brushed his curls out of his eyes (Kurt noted that they really had grown as the year progressed).

* * *

Blaine continued excitedly, planning activities like a teenage girl.

"_Oh my wizard god_, there is so much to do! We can watch a movie; I have heaps in my room. Then we can sneak into the kitchen and steal some food, they won't put on the performance tomorrow anyway with this weather, so we better not let it go to waste-" He added a smirk that made Kurt's heart flutter- "We can run around the halls in our blankets-" Then suddenly he stoped, his expression was one of a man who'd just been hit over the head with a brick.

"Kurt... do you know what this **means**? We can fulfil one of my _all time dreams_. We can slide down the marble stairs on mattresses!" He looked at a Kurt like a child at Disney World for the first time. Kurt stifled a laugh.

"Kurt this is going to be TOTALLY AWESOME!" His beautiful eyes were filled with excitement and anticipation, his gorgeous, full lips stretched into his ear splitting, eye-crinkling grin that Kurt adored.

Kurt laughed at his dark haired friend, who was supposed to be the older, more mature one.

"What are we waiting for? Lets get this party started!"

And that was it, Blaine had pulled Kurt off his bed, and out the door and they ran hand in hand down the corridor. Kurt dumping his scarf in the hall as they did, and Blaine still wearing his bright red underwear.

Kurt couldn't _believe_ this was happening.

Blaine couldn't of _wished_ for a better Christmas present.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it any good? Do you want to read more? **

**Reviews are appreciated, as are all the favourites and alerts. :)**

**Totallyawesomeglee Out! **

_**Happy Holidays Everyone. Its Christmas tomorrow here. So I wont have time to update. But I LOVE you all. :)**_


End file.
